elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows After Dark
Shadows After Dark is the seventh story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on August 2nd, 2004, and closed on November 4th, 2004, for a total of 32 comics. This arc recounted the dreams of the main characters following the night of Painted Black, introduced a mysterious subplot, and closed with the events of the next morning at school. Sleepy Time This storyline consisted entirely of the dreams of all the main characters except Ellen on the night following the Painted Black story arc. Sarah's dream was about Hedge capturing Elliot. In her dream, Hedge appeared as a group of normal-sized non-anthropomorphic hedgehogs with sunglasses, and Elliot as a normal-sized mostly non-anthropomorphic cat with his human hairstyle. Elliot meowed for help as the hedgehogs menaced her by hissing, then attacked while growling. Sarah kicked one of them away as another looked on in fright, then kicked, hit and otherwise beat up the rest of them while Elliot looked on in admiration. Finally Sarah hugged kitty Elliot in her arms, while he purred. In Nanase's dream, she found herself underwater wearing the clothes her mother approves of, and struggled for the surface. She apparently lost the strength to go on and sank, only to be rescued when Ellen, in the form of a mermaid, caught her. After a presumed kiss (or perhaps a resuscitating breath), Nanase's long skirt dissolved, her legs turned into a mermaid's tail, and the two swam away together. In Elliot's dream, he was sitting on a comfy chair in a bathrobe, like a 50's-style dad. Ellen approached hand-in-hand with T.C. and claimed that he was her boyfriend. Both were also in 50's-style clothing. Elliot voiced his incredulity, and Ellen called for her mother (who was Tedd in the dream). Elliot then achieved lucidity in the dream through his response to Tedd pointing out the illogicality of his being Ellen's mother rather than Elliot. Elliot then conformed the dream to reality in terms of the relationships he saw fit: he replaced T.C. with Nanase, changed Tedd's relationship to be with Grace instead of him, and made plans to turn Susan into a guy and find a suitable guy for Justin, considering them to be a potential couple. He then proceeded to become "Super Elliot" and hung out with Sarah, who was Super Elliot's reporter girlfriend. Susan dreamt of her father's affair with another woman. The faces of her father and the blond woman were blacked out throughout the dream. Susan's father warned her not to tell her mother; later, she did so anyway when her mother returned from a visit to her sister, who had been injured. Justin's dream consisted of his experience of being rejected as one of those who went to save Elliot in the Painted Black story arc. The dream played out in the style of The Lord of the Rings, with Justin as a hobbit, wishing he could help Ellen, Nanase, and Grace (as Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas, respectively) as they go to save Elliot. When they turn him down, they said he would only be in the way, that he is dead weight, that Elliot would not want him to save him anyway, and to go back to trivial things. Susan and Tedd, also hobbits, attempted to comfort him, telling him that people like them are not meant for adventure. When Justin gave them a counterexample, Susan pointed out that he still had to compete with Sarah (who was an elf in the dream) for Elliot's attention, and he had no chance there. Tedd's dream began all black, with Tedd feeling alone and short. Suddenly, a grave was revealed to him, his right arm gained a black glove up to his upper arm, and he gained a cape. All the while, he aged from young child to adult. Then a shadowy figure speaking in Uryuomoco appeared in front of him. The black glove turned into a substance that was tar-like in appearance, then into a gauntlet which he then fired a blast from. All the while, Tedd's appearance continued to change, to that of Lord Tedd. Then Tedd woke up with a start, looked at Grace, and lied awake looking worried. Finally, Grace's dream started with her in her half-squirrel form without clothes sitting on a hill in a hilly landscape. The sky darkened and she turned around to face the horned skull which had frightened her in dreams before. This time, she stared it down and it crumbled to dust. Then, amongst clouds, she confronted a creature which appeared to be a lespuko and growled at her. She hugged it, its expression changed to one of saddened calm, and its horns morphed away. It disappeared, and Grace looked sadly at the empty landscape of her dream. Second Life This storyline consisted entirely of the dreams of Ellen on the night following the Painted Black story arc and the events soon afterward she woke up. Ellen's dream began with her as a young child on her first day of school. Mrs. Dunkel appeared, cautioned her and reminded her about details involving the bus. Ellen asked if she will come with her but her mother said no and reassured her. It is shown that the bus driver is a seyunolu and Ellen is shown to be nervous. Upon boarding the bus Ellen encounters both humans and seyunolus who don't want her to sit beside them. Finally, a skunk seyunolu named Kaoli let her sit beside her and after introducing themselves became fast friends. Ellen attended class alongside Kaoli and watched a kickball game in which a child who appeared to be Tony played. Ellen then noticed Tedd sitting alone. Recalling how she was before Kaoli befriended her, Ellen struck up a conversation with Tedd encouraging him to play kickball with her and her friends. When he responded that he was no good she assumed he meant he had no skill at kickball and proceeded to grab him and drag him to the kickball pitch. Tedd was initially nervous but succeed in kicking the ball far after encouragement from Ellen and Kaoli. Tedd then revelled in his accomplishment until Ellen persuaded him to take his run. After his run, Ellen congratulated him but he said that he never said he was bad at kickball only that he wasn't any good as a person. At that point Ellen woke up. Ellen pondered her dream for a moment, then checked herself thoroughly. When she saw Elliot, he remarked that she was finally awake. Alarmed, she asked him how long she had been sleeping. He replied 12 hours but she said it felt like it was 6 years. Ellen then realized that her dreams were the result of Nioi's nose beam. Ellen explained to Elliot how in her dream she experienced the first 6 years of her life as if she had been born naturally. She told Elliot her theories about the dreams and decided to go to Tedd to reassure him based on what she experienced interacting with him in the dream. When she did this Tedd was perplexed because he was not the same Tedd as in Ellen's dream. The Child Left Behind This storyline consisted only of a shadowed person visiting a grave on the night following the Painted Black story arc and speaking to the grave. The figure stated that Damien was dead, that he had trained to avenge the person buried in the grave but Grace did it for him. He also said he did not know Grace but did know that she was a female seyunolu who is part squirrel and a woman of G/grace (this is either intended to mean Grace as in Grace Sciuridae, Grace's mother, or grace as in 'full of grace' and thus a pun on her name), and he intended to find her and thank her. Red Alert The next day at school, Tedd and Elliot discussed Ellen's actions post-Second-Life-dream toward Tedd. They also discussed Nanase and Grace's time spent reflecting of their revelations of being lesbian and being created to kill Damien respectively. When Tedd questions Nanase's introspectiveness Elliot recalled that Nanase told him about it but decided not to tell Tedd. When Sarah saw Susan she wearing a Star Trek shirt, she took this as a warning that she was upset because such shirts are like Susan's security blanket and she is highly irritable when upset. When Tedd unintentionally provoked her with what he saw as friendly teasing, they got in a slap fight that was broken up by the principal. When he learns that fight started because of the shirt he got an idea and ran away in a flurry of activity. After Tedd expressed relief at not being in trouble, Susan said they were "at least out of the frying pan...". After Tedd revealed that he thought their friendship is based on teasing Susan revealed indirectly that she had been dwelling on her dream. After hearing this, Tedd pledged to support her for at least for the time being and she accepted this pledge of support. Elliot and Sarah thought this was very sweet and said " AWWWW", so Susan asked Tedd help her punish them. References Category:Story arcs